Strawberries, Bananas and Chocolates
by Kyamato666
Summary: Its Yami's Birthday! And Yugi has the perpect gift for this special day....something very sweet. - YxYY....Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Strawberries, Bananas and Chocolates

Kyamato: Hi there!! Welcome to another story of mine….but first I would like to warn you that this is a lemon, so if you don't like yaoi pairings better not read further…

Takeru: I-I can't believe your really going through with this…..

Kyamato: Why? What's wrong Keru?

Takeru: I…I just can't believe you can ever think of such things Kari…. (blush)

Kyams: Oh….there's so many things I can THINK and DO especially _with_ you my dear…..

Yugi: Wow….I think I'll go insane on this one and with them.

Yami: Well….for once I really like what Kyamato did here…. (evil smirk) Shall we get this started my sweet Hikari?

Yugi: (gulp) Uh-oh O_o

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Strawberries, Bananas and Chocolates

"talking"

-thinking-

/mind link/

It has been a year since Yugi Motou has completed the Millennium Puzzle releasing the spirit called Yami. And now, Yami has returned to Domino City after he went to the afterlife, he returned with his own body after knowing that his Hikari has actually loved him and never wanted him to leave in the first place. Both duelist came to know each others feelings and now are together living in the Game Shop.

"Aibou!! Stop pushing me!!" Yami said as Yugi urged him to go faster in going home

(giggles) "Sorry Yami, but it is your birthday!! I'm really excited in giving you my present!! I really hope you like it!!" Yugi said from behind laughing

"Oh Yugi! Your really are full of energy as ever! But you really don't have to push me in going faster, we're gonna get home anyway!!" Yami said a little loud

And with that said, Yugi stopped pushing Yami from behind and looked a little disappointed.

"Okay Yami, I'm sorry..."

Yami quickly looked behind in hearing his Hikari's response, only to feel guilty in ruining Yugi's mood of excitement.

-Oh crap! I've made him upset! And he just wanted to give me my birthday present!!-

Yami mentally said to himself as he kneeled in front of Yugi while cupping the boy's face in his hand urging it to look at him.

"Gomen…Aibou" Yami said while looking into sad amethyst eyes

/It's okay Yami….guess I got myself overacting/ Yugi said into the mind link while averting his gaze to the ground

Yami shook his head in disagreement before responding to the mind link

/Its okay Hikari….I know you meant good and it really didn't hurt that you got excited….It was my fault. You are just happy because this is the day that we me each other and I know it means a lot/ Yami said getting closer to Yugi and bringing the smaller boy in a hug

"I'm sorry my love" Yami said in Yugi's ear

After that, they looked at each other having a smile on their faces and headed home hand in hand.

Later that night, both Yami and Yugi where busy cleaning up the house after celebrating Yami's birthday party. The house was a total mess after Joey and Tristan tackled each other in arguing which of their gifts was best for Yami. Joey got Yami a new set of cards while Tristan bought a red jacket that matches with Yami's black leather pants. The other guest like Tea got Yami a set of accessories, Ryou and Bakura (yes he's also back) gave a pair of black shoes and Seto handed a cell phone. Grandpa and Yugi made the birthday cake and took care of everything needed for the party.

After cleaning up and taking care of the dishes, Grandpa told them that he will be going out to a friend's house for two days. And so the two looked alike have the house all to themselves and decided to watch a movie until….

"Hey Yami, I think I'll get us some snack…want something to get you?" Yugi said looking at Yami

"No, nothing particularly… I'll be fine with anything you got" Yami said still looking at the TV.

"Okay" Yugi answered with a big smile on his face before retreating to the kitchen

A moment later Yugi came back with a bowl of chocolate syrup in his hand and a plate of strawberries and bananas on the other hand. He set it aside the table beside the couch then sat next to Yami.

Yami eyed his Hikari for a moment before looking at the said "snacks" on the table. He watch as Yugi picked a strawberry from the plate before dipping it in the chocolate syrup and putting it in his mouth. Yami gulp when saw Yugi licking his fingers off the left chocolate before looking up at him.

"What wrong Yami?" Yugi said looking innocently still licking his finger like a cat

"Um…..n-nothing aibou…. (gulp)…I think it was just an odd choice of having strawberry and chocolate as snacks" Yami said while looking at his tempting Hikari

"Huh? Well….I just wanted something _sweet_" Yugi said smiling playfully at his Yami

"Besides….I thought you might like it"

After that Yugi picked a strawberry again and dipped it into the chocolates…..but instead of eating it, he put it in front of Yami's lips urging the crimson-eyed duelist to eat it.

Yami complied and eat the strawberry still eyeing his lighter half as the boy smiled to him with content. Yami chewed and swallowed the sweet treat while blushing as he watch Yugi peel a banana then dipped it again in the chocolate syrup. Then the young Hikari licked the banana off before putting it in his mouth and finally eating it.

Yami was having a hard time not to blush and be tempted in the boy's way of eating and dipping the fruits in the chocolate syrup. He's really having a hard time….and something is also getting _hard…_

After a moment of silently watching his Hikari, Yugi looked up at him once again and asked

"What's wrong Yami? You've been eyeing me for quite a while there"

"Um….its nothing aibou….I was just watching you eat so…so temptingly" Yami said averting his gaze before putting a hand on his mouth cursing himself for saying such things

-Baka! What am I saying! I can't act nor think like this….no…not yet I can't do-

But before Yami had a chance to finish what he was thinking, he felt a warm presence in his side and turned only to see amethyst eyes looking at him….

His Hikari is kneeling in the couch beside him….his beautiful face close to him and his eyes looking at him with…._passion_

Yami was frozen in his place as Yugi put a hand on his cheek before speaking

"Happy Birthday…Yami"

Then Yugi move his face closer until their lips came in contact, they kissed softly until Yugi backed a little and made their foreheads touch each other. They stayed there, looking at each other with need, lust and love…until…..

"Would you like to get your gift now Yami?" Yugi said still looking in Yami's glazed eyes

"Hai Aibou" Yami said before pulling Yugi close to him and made Yugi sit in his lap. Then he kissed Yugi hungrily before he pressed harder against the other trying and begging for his Aibou to open his mouth, and Yugi gladly did, beginning to moan when his tongue danced with Yami's.

Their kiss lasted long, making each other taste the chocolate, strawberry and banana flavor in each others mouth. After that, Yugi made his way in kissing Yami's sensitive neck earning him a deep moan from his darker half. Then he whispered in his ear while slowly unbuttoning Yami's white shirt.

"I hope your enjoying your gift Yami..." Yugi said whispering with lust in his voice before licking Yami's earlobe that made Yami gasp for air before responding

"Hmmm….Y-yes Aibou" Yami said closing his eyes and moaning loud as Yugi pinch both his nipples.

After that, Yugi's kisses went down to Yami's collarbone, then down to his right nipple while Yugi's left hand still busied itself with Yami's left nipple and the right hand getting rid of Yami's buckle and opening Yami's zipper only to play and pump Yami's hard length that made Yami scream.

Then after licking, nipping and sucking both Yami's nipples, Yugi got up from Yami's lap and kneeled in front of Yami's manhood. He dipped his finger in the forgotten chocolate syrup before putting it in the base of Yami's length. Satisfied, Yugi began to lick the hard length in front of him, he lick and licked until he took it fully inside his mouth and began bob his head up and down. This action made Yami screaming in delight as his length is covered with warm moist of Yugi's mouth. Suddenly Yugi sucked with great strength eliciting a beautiful screams from Yami, he sucked, flicked his tongue, tasted the flesh and he even bit it slightly, which made Yami scream for more.

Yami felt how the muscles of his stomach got tight, and he did his best to hold it and warn his young Hikari "Oh Ra Y-Yugi I'm g-gonna cum!!"

Hearing the words his darker half has said, Yugi gave one last suck that made Yami release his essence that flowed into his mouth as he drank every single drop of the milky substance, feeling pleasant warmth inside his body as he heard Yami groan because of the painful release.

Happy with his release, Yami sat up and looked down at Yugi. He then smirked and scooped Yugi up then placed him laying in the couch. He then straddled the other's legs with his knees preparing himself for what he'd been waiting for "Be ready my dear Hikari" He almost whispered as he received a nod.

First, Yami got rid of all his remaining clothes before kissing Yugi fully on the lips as he start to undress the young Hikari. Few moments later, Yugi was completely naked under his also completely naked Yami that looks lustfully on him. Then Yami started to kiss and bit Yugi's neck making a small red mark on it as Yugi groaned in pleasure. Then Yami began to tease the nipples with his hands pinching it making Yugi to moan and arched is back causing both to groan as their groins rubbed against each other. Taking a nipple onto his mouth, Yami began to bit and kiss it as Yugi groan and moan in the feeling. Repeating the same ministrations with the other nipple, Yami at the same time was wandering his hand down to Yugi's navel sinking a finger on it.

Yugi was begging and pleading for more making his darker half go down without a warning and suck his hard erection. Arching his back to deep his groin further, Yugi felt Yami's hands preventing such action. Whimpering for more, Yugi screamed loudly when Yami suck hard and deeply his length. Then Yugi felt Yami's finger entering his tight hole as he squirmed at the sensation. Then making himself relax a little, Yugi welcomed the second finger moaning and when the third finger entered brushing the special spot, Yugi screamed off with extreme pleasure as he came on Yami's mouth.

Swallowing his love's seed, Yami made his way up to crushed his lips against Yugi's, causing both to have a tongue war. While they're still in a deep kiss, Yami began to push his painful hard erection into Yugi's entrance as Yugi cried from inside Yami's mouth that swallowed the cry.

Yami let his Hikari to adjust and started to push slowly in and out of Yugi's entrance as the young Hikari plead for more. When the speed of Yami's thrusts began to increased, Yugi's special spot was hit by every thrust making Yugi to scream Yami's name again and again.

And without taking too much longer, Yami began to stroke hard Yugi's length in time with his thrusts. And thus feeling closer to their climax, Yugi hooked both of his legs around Yami's, causing him to push closer to him. And as the pressure build up with every thrust and pump

Both Yugi and Yami screamed as they came hard, feeling how each other's essence filled their bodies with a wonderful warmth.

Removing himself from Yugi's entrance, Yami used his last energy to not collapse on top of Yugi; he lied next to his light and pulled him close. After they lay together for a while, they got up and headed for the bathroom to clean themselves up, and wash each other in the shower. After that, they headed for their room and snuggled together as they fall asleep.

In the next morning, Yugi waked up and sore from the lovemaking with Yami, he began to watch his love peaceful face while Yami sleep. After some time, Yugi began to trail kisses on Yami's face making him open his crimson eyes and smiled to his light. Yugi then touch Yami's face with his hand and said "I assume you liked my little sweet scheme last night…?"

"Oh yes aibou….and I think I like having strawberries again later this night" Yami said as he winked and grinned at his loving Hikari

"Oh….I'll think about that. But for now, I like to stay here with you my love" Yugi said as move his head closer to Yami.

"I think that's a great idea my Hikari" Yami said in response before they shared a simple yet loving kiss…..

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kyamato: Wow….can't believe I really made that!! This is the first time in doing this!!

Takeru: (gulp) I really can't believe this…O_o

Yami: Nice one!! I really like it!!! (grins)

Yugi: You do huh? (blush)

Kyams: Okay enough….I really don't know if its good or bad but I hope you all like it!!! Please review!! And Happy New Year everyone!!^-^


	2. Strawberry Pocky

Strawberry Pocky or Chocolate Pocky?

Kyams: Hello there folks!!! I'm back with another story!!!

Takeru: I really don't get what's with strawberry and chocolate all the time…..

Yugi: (chuckles) Come on Takeru!! You already know that strawberries are Kyamato's favorite!!

Takeru: But does she really have to base her stories with it, especially with THIS kind of story!! -_-'

Yami: What? You mean lemon? Hmmmm…..strawberries and lemons….sounds good to me! (grin) ^-^

Yugi & Takeru: O_O'

Kyamato: HAHAHA!!!! Nice going Yami!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!(rolls on the floor laughing)

Yami: (Chuckles) That's enough for now Kyams, better start with the story

Kyamato: Okay!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami and Yugi, same goes for the anime Yu-Gi-Oh…..the only thing that I own is this story and my beloved Takeru! ^-^

Warning: This is a malexmale relationship, in short yaoi…..also contains lemon scene…..please refrain from reading further if you're against or not familiar with this kind of story….

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Strawberry Pocky or Chocolate Pocky?

"talking"

-thinking-

/mind link/

(Note: Yami has his own body in this story)

It was a beautiful in day Domino City; it's the perfect day to go out and hangout with friends since it was Saturday and there's no school to worry about. Well…it was supposed to be a perfect day but not to a certain Hikari…

"What a waste, its already afternoon and I can't go out with my friends since everyone has plans on their own and Yami and I are stuck to help Grandpa out." Yugi said recalling the reason why his out to go to the grocery store

_Flashback_

*Game Shop*

"Yugi! Can you go to the store to buy me ingredients for our dinner?" Grandpa called out from the kitchen calling out his grandson

Then a moment later, a boy with tri-colored hair and amethyst eyes entered the kitchen and spoke

"Sure Grandpa! What do you need?" Yugi Motou said standing behind his grandfather

Then Sugoroku Motou turned around and smiled at his grandson before handing a list of ingredients to buy and the money needed to pay for it.

Yugi looked at the list before turning his back and went to his room to get money on his own. After a few minutes, Yugi came down from his room and went straight to the Game Shop to leave but before Yugi could even open the door a voice came from behind calling for him.

"Aibou where are you going?" Yami asked standing beside the counter

Yugi looked back before at his Yami before answering

"I'm going to the store Yami….do you need anything?"

"Hmmm…would you mind getting me a Pocky?" Yami said slightly blushing

(chuckles) "I see you have gotten addicted to Pocky Yami…but sure I'll get one for you" Yugi said still laughing at Yami before exiting the shop

_End Flashback_

-Its really funny how Yami got addicted to such stuff….and here I thought only girls gets addicted to it- Yugi thought to himself laughing at the image of Yami eating cutely with a Pocky in hand

(laugh)

/Oy Aibou! I can still know what you think remember!? So please stop thinking of like that!!! I'm not cute when eating Pocky!!!/ Yami shouted grumpily at the mind link

But instead of listening to Yami's insistence Yugi continued laughing

/AIBOU!!! Stop it already!!!/ Yami said getting pissed

/Hai…hai…..Gomen mou hitori no boku…. (chuckles)….I really just can't help it/ Yugi said through the mind link

/Whatever Aibou….just hurry up and return home, its getting late AND don't forget my Pocky or else you'll regret it/ Yami said grouchily at the mind link before shutting it off

Yugi snickered with himself at Yami's reaction and stubbornness. His Yami could really be sensitive at times especially when it comes to his looks, his ego or anything he likes to do or rather eat. He still has a little bit of attitude in always getting what he wants just like he was still a pharaoh. Sometimes it gets irritating but other times it just damn became funny.

*sigh* "I really don't get it with him sometimes. And we're supposed to be partners and shared a single body before." Yugi said to himself before continuing to walk

After 30 minutes of walk, Yugi finally made it to the store and bought everything on the list. The only thing remaining is to get Yami's Pocky, but the problem is which one to get.

-What should I get for Yami? The strawberry Pocky or the chocolate one? He already closed the link so I couldn't ask him- Yugi mental said to himself arguing

"Oh well, I guess I'll just get the strawberry one. I think it the one that's more delicious than the chocolate; I just hope it's what Yami wants" Yugi finally decided and grab the pink Pocky box.

After paying for everything, Yugi went out of the store and headed back home.

Then after finally arriving at the game shop, Yugi handed the ingredients to his Grandpa and went to Yami's room to give the Pocky. But unfortunately, Yami didn't like the strawberry one and actually expected that Yugi would have bought the chocolate flavor. Yami was rather pissed because he really liked the chocolate Pocky and was planning to eat it after dinner. Yugi on the other hand was a little upset because Yami got a little pissed at him for buying the wrong one.

"I'm sorry Yami….I really didn't know which one to buy, I just got the strawberry thinking that it's more delicious than the chocolate flavor" Yugi said trying to explain his decision

"It's okay….sorry I got pissed at you Aibou, guess I really did get addicted with this to start acting like this towards you…I mean its just a snack….I'm sorry" Yami said feeling guilty

"Ummm…..if you want I'll go back to the store after dinner?" Yugi said still upset

"Its okay Yugi, this is enough. Besides it already late and dark outside, it will be too dangerous….you don't have to bother anymore." Yami said looking at Yugi

Yugi replied an "okay" before hearing his Grandpa calling out for them and telling them its time for dinner.

The two went down and quietly ate dinner with Grandpa. Then after eating dinner and taking care of the dishes, Grandpa told them that he'll retire for the night and went straight of his room. Yugi also excused himself and went straight to his room avoiding Yami.

After a fem minutes of studying and answering his homework for next week, Yugi went to his bed and lay. He tried to sleep but he couldn't, it was still rather early and he couldn't help but feel upset at Yami getting pissed at him for just a Pocky.

*sigh* "He's just more childish that me sometimes. I really can't believe him" Yugi said looking at the ceiling

Then after a few minutes of silence, a knock came from his door

(Knock….knock….knock….)

"Aibou? I know your awake…..are you still upset?" Yami said from outside the door

Yugi just rolled his eyes at the question before getting up from the bed and opening the door.

"Its okay Yami….I'll be fine tomorrow morning….." Yugi said as he faced Yami at the doorway

"May I come in Yugi? It still really early to sleep so I would like to talk to you" Yami said looking at his lighter half

Yugi shrugged before opening the door widely enough and letting Yami in. After Yami got in, Yugi closed the door and seated himself in his bed before asking

"So what do you want to talk about Yami?" Yugi said not particularly interested

"Look, I'm really sorry for getting pissed at you Yugi. I promise it won't happen again" Yami said as he sat beside Yugi

"Really? Considering your addicted to it that much?" Yugi said looking skeptical at Yami

*sigh* "I know I rather got addicted to it….but okay I promise I'll lessen eating it. Now can you just forgive me?" Yami asked pleadingly

Yugi was rather taken aback by Yami's pleading voice before laughing on how he got to made Yami plead.

"What's so funny Aibou? I'm asking you seriously" Yami said pouting

"Hahahahahaha….sorry but…..hahahahaha….I couldn't believe you can even plead like that….hahahaahahah" Yugi said holding his stomach while laughing

Then before Yugi can recover from laughing, Yami attacked him by tickling his side.

"Ha! And you think that was funny! Why you….I'll get you for this!!!" Yami said as he tickles Yugi

Then after awhile of laughter and tickling, both Yami and Yugi lay on the bed together. They we're rather panting from laughing and tickling each other so much, then after a few moments of getting breathing back Yugi talk

"You know Yami….I think you should really stop from getting addicted on Pocky. It's too sweet you know and you could get fat from it." Yugi said looking at the ceiling

"Huh? You really think so?" Yami said looking at Yugi

"Yup! You should find something that's sweet but healthy for you instead" Yugi said smiling

Yami looked at Yugi for awhile thinking, then he smiled and said

"I think your right Aibou…..and I just found something that's sweet yet healthy for me" Yami said looking at Yugi with a smirk on his face

Yugi looked at Yami and asked

"And what would that be Yami….please pray and tell"

In return Yami got his face closer to Yugi before answering

"You Aibou" Yami said with a smile on his face

Yugi blinked several times thinking that he heard wrong. He tried to ask what Yami meant but find it difficult to do when Yami pressed his lips to kiss him.

Then before he can even register anything, he found Yami already on top of him.

"Y-Yami….what are you doing?" Yugi said looking at Yami

"Well….since I couldn't have my Pocky anymore…..I'll have you instead Aibou" Yami said as he once again kissed Yugi on the lips

Yugi tried to speak but Yami just used the opportunity to get inside his mouth. He let his tongue danced inside the moist cavern of his Hikari, tasting every inch of its flavor. Then after a while, he felt Yugi kissing back which made Yami moan as their tongues touched and fought for dominance.

Their kiss we're broken when the need for air came, both we're panting heavily. But after a few seconds, Yami started to kiss Yugi's jaw line going to his to his earlobe then finally going down to Yugi's neck.

Then after that, Yami got up to remove his top before bending down again and kissing Yugi's neck and biting a little hard, leaving a mark. Satisfied with that, Yami started to unbutton Yugi's pajama top while licking his Hikari's earlobe which made Yugi moan.

Finishing the buttons, Yami started to kiss downwards until he reached one of Yugi's half erect nipples. Yami licked it several times before taking it into his mouth and sucked on it, and while his mouth is busy with the other one his hand was pinching the other nipple which made Yugi squirming and moaning in delight. But where was the other hand? Yami's right hand went down to Yugi's thigh and to his leg, then he made the leg clamp into him which made their groin come into a contact. The contact made Yugi gasp while Yami groan and took Yugi's other nipple into his mouth and licked it faster.

Not taking it too long, Yami quickly removed Yugi's pajama pants along with the Hikari's boxer short. Then seeing his Aibou's length, Yami lowered himself and licked the length tasting its pre-cum. Yugi on the other hand was moaning wildly at Yami's action, he was gripping on the sheet too tightly that his knuckles was already turning white.

And when Yami heard Yugi's beautiful moan, he took Yugi fully on his mouth and sucked hard several times before Yugi came into his mouth. Yami tasted Yugi's essence and find it sweet that he drank all of it with one gulp. Then feeling that his pants was getting too constricted for his comfort, Yami finally stripped himself from his last piece of cloth before reaching to the nightstand near the bed at getting a bottle of lotion.

Yami opened the cap and dipped his fingers to get a quite amount of the white substance before spread it fairly to his fingers. After that, Yami crawled up to Yugi again and whispered something into his ear.

"Be ready my Hikari….this will hurt but all you need is to relax and then your finally gonna enjoy this" Yami said lustfully

Yugi could only nod in return still panting from his release before he felt a finger enter his hole. Yugi gasp at the sudden intrusion and grasp again at the sheets, when the second digit joined inside Yami licked his nipples and made Yugi forget the pain. But when Yami added a third finger, Yugi half shouted and moan at the same time as his prostate was hit dead on.

Yami continued with the finger fucking and tried to stretch Yugi while watching his Hikari moan every time he moves his fingers and hitting the prostate. Yugi's moan and facial reaction was getting Yami really hard, the body under him squirming with delight and the skin that seems to glow with the moon was really making the entire scene erotic and eternal at the same time.

Yami not taking any longer removed his fingers from Yugi's entrance and put a fair amount of lotion into his hand before spreading it to his hard cock. Then he grabs Yugi legs to open further before looking at Yugi's eyes and positioning himself. Then without a second though, Yami pushed inside Yugi which made the young Hikari shout in pain. Fortunately enough Yami stopped the shout by kissing Yugi and thus swallowed the shout.

Then after giving time to let Yugi adjust, Yami started to move inside in a slow rhythm.

"Y-Yami….oh Ra…..f-faster please!!......h-harder…..fuck me f-further Yami!! Yugi said huskily

Hearing for his Hikari's plea, Yami drove and thrust faster and harder. Every thrust made Yugi moan with pleasure, every thrust hitting his prostate and nearing him to his climax. Yami was also getting near, Yugi was so tight and his walls were clamping his throbbing length that every thrust was making him crazy with delight.

Yami knowing his end was near grabbed Yugi's neglected length and pump in wit every thrust making the pressure build up more. And to make matters worst, Yami bent down and took Yugi's nipple into his mouth while still pumping and thrusting inside Yugi.

And after a few more thrust, pump and suck at his nipple, Yugi finally came, spreading his essence at Yami's hand and stomach. Yami feeling the walls tightening on him also came after and spilled his seed into Yugi before getting out and collapsing beside Yugi on the bed.

Both we're panting hard from their release before the two of them snuggled together and put a blanket on their naked form and finally drifting to sleep that night.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kyamato: Woohoo!!! I've done it again!!.....what? you're asking where the Pocky went. Well……I ate it already!! ^-^

Takeru: I really don't know where you got this idea of yours…..

Kyamato: Well….you're better off not knowing!!! Okay folks that it for now….hope you like it!!!


End file.
